Sagitta Magica Senbon Zakura Revised
by Giratina Zero
Summary: Revised version: Byakuya has learned that his wife Hisana has been reincarneted and is now a student at Mahora Academy and is now trying to find her. But with the Winter War, demons, and magic can Byakuya locate his wife in time and survive class 2-A?


**Sagitta Zakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Negima or Bleach. They are held by Ken Akamatsu and Tite Kubo respectively**

Okay this is my first fic and I am rewriting it because the first version was too childish and badly written so now I hope to revamp it and make it better. Now good bye TriOblivion version and hello Kaien Kurayami revamped version

Chapter 1: Kuchiki-sensei

* * *

><p>Kisuke's announcment to Rukia was not only somewhat of an insult but also sheer audacity. "Uruhara-san, who do you think your kidding?" She yelled at the merchant and ex-captain of squad 12. "What you said is completely impossible!" Rukia would not and could not believe what the man had told her. To think that something like that was possible...it was almost an insult to suggest such a thing<p>

"Is it now Miss Kuchiki?" Kisuke said in one of his rare serious moods. "I was creator of the department of research and development, so if I say something like this than it's possible it's true. You'd better call your brother." Rukia nodded as she got up and entered the Senkaimon to retrieve her brother Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia could still hear the news that Uruhara Kisuke had told her and it filled her with joy and anticipation.

An hour later Kuchiki Byakua arrived at Uruhara Shoten after Rukia had tried her best to convince the taichou to hear Uruhara's news. "This had better be important." The head of the Kuchiki said in an absolute tone of voice. He had only come because Rukia had been extremely insistant that he needed to hear what the merchant had to say. Rukia herself was also there as she sat next to her brother incase something happened.

Uruhara nodded. "To get straight to the point, it's about your wife Hisana. She's in the world of the living reincarnated." Byakuya stared at him in disbelief. Byakuya had though he was long parted from his beloved Hisana but it appeared that was not the case. There was a chance that he could be reunited with her.

"Are you sure about this?" Byakuya asked so that he could find her. Find the woman he had lost his heart to. Find the woman he was willing to disobey the law for. Rukia looked at her brother in disbelief because he actually believed Uruhara. "Where is she, Kisuke-san?"

"I've tracked the remain's of Hisana's original spiritual pressure to a middle school called Mahora Academy." Kisuke said as his helpers Jinta and Ururu got a suitcase and a gigai that looked like Byakuya out from the storage room. The gigai was wearing a navy blue buisness suit with a pale blue scarf and even had his Kenseiken. "Yamamoto-soutaichou and I have talked and he said that you can masquerade as a history teacher there as long as you are back in time for the war with Aizen. Be careful, she may not remember you or look like how you remember her." Byakuya nodded as he got into the gigai and left to get on the next available train to Mahora Academy.

When Byakuya arrived at his destination it was a mad dash to get to class before all the students were late. 'So this is Mahora' He thought to himself. He started to fix the collar of his navy blue buisness suit from underneath his pale blue scarf. 'This suit is hard to get used to. at least I still have my scarf and Kenseiken.' As he walked to the class he would be teaching somehow being able to weave in and out of the foot, skate, and bicyle traffic he saw a confrontation going on between a small child who appeared to be a foreigner who had also just arrived and a middle school girl with bells in her hair which was an odd shade of orange. Standing next to them was a black haired girl on a pair of rollerblades.

"You pest! What do you mean heartbroken!" The girl asked in a loud angry voice lifting the boy in the air. "How would a shrimp like you know?" A flame of rage burned in the girl's heterochromatic eyes. She had been talking to her friend about her crush and the boy had appeared out of nowhere and said that she was going to be heartbroken.

"W-w-well you see I'm somewhat of a psychic and I can just predict that you'll be heartbroken!" The boy stammered to get out. He had only wanted to tell the girl the truth but he had not forseen how the girl would react.

Byakuya watched and debated to interrupt or not. '_This is beneath me but the girl appears to be a student so I should_ _step in_.' He then went up to the pair and said in his calm authoritative voice. "You're wasting time. If you don't hurry you may not make it to class on time and if I heard correctly they are being particularly observant of that this week according to the announcement system." The girl looked at him and immediatly put down the child. She bowed with a slight blush on her cheeksand went off to class with her friend following right behind her. The boy smiled before he sneezed and the red headed girl's uniform blew off due to a sudden gust of wind taht seemed to coencide with the young child's sneeze. The girls ran so that the red head could go and get some clothes on and Byakuya looked over at the boy. "Are you all right young one? That wasn't a polite thing to say to the girl even if what you said was indeed the truth." The boy looked at him and nodded.

"I know but it's the truth unfortunatly. I'm Negi Springfield by the way and I'm here from my home in Wales, England as the new English teacher. What's your name?" Negi asked as he bowed remembering what he had learned about japanese customs and ettiquete

"Kuchiki Byakuya. The new History teacher." Byakuya said as he observed the same custom as to not appear rude and to keep his cover. "Also I can guess your not an ordinary human. I'm guessing a spellcaster who specializes in wind techniques judging from that wind gust." The Seireitei had known for a long time the existence of spell users since the ancient days long ago when they were out in the open. In those days shinigami and spell users would enter partnerships to increase each others power and potential. Negi looked at Byakuya worried that this man may get him turned into a ferret or hamster or some other type of animal. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I'm something similar." Which in fact was true because of his Kido techniques. The two of them then went to the Dean's office to report in.

"Ah. You must be the new teachers Kuchiki Byakuya-sensei and Negi Springfield-sensei." The Dean, Konoe Konoemon said. "Well I know that neither of you are normal but please try and make sure none of the students find out okay?" Negi nodded fervently while Byakuya only gave a slight nod that was so slight that it was a surprise the Dean noticed. "Very well you will be lead to your class by Shizuna-sensei."

When they left the office they were guided by Shizuna to their class and were each given a class roster. Negi was about to enter but Byakuya stopped him. "I'll go first." Byakuya offered.

"That's all right Byakuya-sensei I'll go first." Negi said. "Besides it would be best if I went first since I am not what you would call the image of an ordinary teacher." Negi walked through the door and fell into the girl's first trap: an eraser held by the slightly cracked door. Negi used his magic to make it hover but he then quickly remembered not to use magic so he reversed his spel and let it fall on his head. He then fell over a trip wire and fell into a more elaborite trap that involved a water bucket and plunger tipped arrows. "Well that was original." Negi said but noticed the girls were staring at him while he still was on the floor as he lifted the bucket off of his head. Byakuya walked in and helped the young welsh child up. "I'm Negi Springfield your new English teacher." All of a sudden he was over run by girls until Byakuya saved him from being molested which could have been traumatizing for the young wizard.

"You're the man from this morning!" A familiar voice screamed. Byakuya and Negi looked up to see the heterochromatic red head from only a quarter of an hour earlier sitting in their class. This scared Negi to no end while Byakuya was slightly amused. The red head then realized that she was yelling and calmed down. "Just who are you, sir?"

"I'm Kuchiki Byakuya, your new History teacher." The girl's all gasped but Byakuya barely noticed due to the fact that he had suddenly felt the prescence of his beloved Kuchiki Hisana. Byakuya tried harder to see who it was coming from but most of the girls some how had latent abilities and reiatsu so he could not make out one from the other. '_Hisana my love I will find out who you are._' Byakuya vowed in his head as he left Negi to start his lesson.

* * *

><p>Well there's the new and improved version of chapter 1. I kept everything basically the same except I fixed some errors and went a bit more indepth so that it would make sense. please send your thoughts and at the end of each chapter I'll tell you who isn't Hisana like in the original version. So here's the first elimination!<p>

**KONOKA IS NOT HISANA!**


End file.
